


最棒的臥底警察

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, everyone is happy and hopeful
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 為了「慶祝」槍傷完全復原，以及戒酒十個月，哈里到襤褸飛旋獻唱給「每個人」。他把愛麗絲也叫來了。現在，愛麗絲終於正式和哈里認識了。「所以，你到底叫什麼名字呢，警探？」「哈里！哈里．杜博阿。全名是哈里爾．杜博阿。四十一分局的雙重榮譽警督，我有兩個寶藏級搭檔跟一堆絕妙好同事。請多指教。」「我是愛麗絲．德梅特里，五十七分局的通訊員。」他伸出手。「很高興認識你。」--除了愛麗絲薛丁格的背景 CP 之外沒有其他 CP。
Relationships: Alice DeMettrie & Harry Du Bois, Alice DeMettrie & Jean Vicquemare, Alice DeMettrie & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	最棒的臥底警察

愛麗絲推回玻璃門，雨聲隔在了屋外，舞廳玻璃球環轉著，小小的光塊流到他身上又流開，像那些他們身上的家的標誌，白色矩形。他雙手還擺在門把上，正把大門推妥，背後便有人叫喚他。

「嗨愛麗絲！過來這邊！」

一回過頭，有個男人一隻手在嘴前握成筒形，另一隻手高舉大揮著。他站在吧台前，最遠那張長桌後面，他的背後就是卡拉 OK 區了。

愛麗絲快速掃視了大廳，有很多人，其中一桌上的幾乎都是警察。其他還有看起來像工人的人，看起來像工匠或藝術家的人，看起來像夜店嗨咖的青少年，看起來很普通的年長市民，與年幼市民，甚至還有看起來剛下班的裝卸工人。奇怪的是，那群裝卸工人居然跟警察們是坐同一桌的。看到那些紅衣服的工人的時候，愛麗絲畏縮了一下，但那些工人看起來很友善。這是下班時間，他想。工人也會下班，下班之後不一定會打警察。

「嗨——火行者。」他大聲回應，好讓聲音穿過好幾張長桌，以及餐廳裡播放的音樂和眾人的嘻鬧聲，並向曷城警督點頭致意，接著又看向揮手的男人——火行者。「你怎麼知道是我？」

「你是唯一一個我不認得臉的參加者。」火行者喊回來，臉隨著愛麗絲走動而移動，並且也走向警察長桌，招呼他到那裡選個位置。「而且也是唯一一個會認真叫 _真名_ 我火行者的人！你人 _真好_ ！」

起初愛麗絲並不喜歡這個名字。但是後來，隨便了，這人似乎也不是在整我。

愛麗絲和火行者在警察那桌會合。曷城警督抬頭對火行者說：「如果你不介意的話，其實可以告訴他你的名字。」

其實，曷城警督告訴過他火行者的名字（但是沒有姓），不過因為不是火行者親自自我介紹的，對愛麗絲來說更像是一個 _名人_ 的名字，也就是 _別人_ ，其實不認識的人。一種第三人稱。

「噢！我*就是*火行者啊！遙視者部隊的火行者。」

所以也許等火行者親自自我介紹再改變稱呼會更好。

然而，五十七分局後來就沒怎麼跟四十一分局聯絡了。

「不是血腥殺人分局的迪克．馬倫嗎。」

「哎呀，我真心以為你的真名是龍舌蘭日落？」

「哦，那的確也是我的真名。」

「還是聖桑最悲悽的警察？」

「不是，是聖桑最北七 (*) 的警察。」

那群警察迅速地交換著好幾種意見，曷城警督和他左邊的女人騰出一個空位。愛麗絲坐了進去。

「我是五十七分局的愛麗絲．德梅特里。」他一邊說，一邊將目光從桌首均勻地移向桌尾。

「四十一分局的讓．維克瑪。」坐在他對面的男人說。

「也是四十一分局的茱蒂特．邁諾特。」

「麥特．『軀幹』．托森！」

「我是切斯特．麥克萊恩。」

「朱爾斯．佩迪魯。我想你認識我。」

「嗨，佩迪魯警官。」

「我是四十一分局的特別顧問，特蘭特．海德斯塔姆。」

愛麗絲是唯一一個五十七分局的警員。五十七分局比較遠。因為這樣所以他晚到了。然而，在場的人多少都認識點其他人，也許愛麗絲是最生疏的一個，他只知道三個人，而嚴格來說只見過曷城警督一個。工作的疲倦讓他有不大確定要怎麼社交，今天這麼累是有點意外，最近都很累，但現在莫名地特別累……尤其是這裡又有這麼多港口工人。

工人們中看起來是頭頭的人——他並不是坐在椅子上，而是靠坐在桌面上——為他們集體地做了一個綜合性的自我介紹：「哈迪兄弟姊妹。」那個姊妹轉了個白眼，說道：「伊莉莎白。」

火行者還站著，他對所有人說：

「我跟你們說，愛麗絲是吊人事件裡的英雌——沒有他，這案子是不可能破的！他查出了受害者的名字跟背景。這在審判的時候幫了大忙——」

他說到這裡停了下來。據愛麗絲所知，吊人案的衍生事件裡死了七個人，四個工會成員。

「沒事的，條子，」那個靠坐在桌面上的男人朝火行者舉了下飲料。「我們現在過得很好。」

於是火行者又接了下去：「還有在詢問真兇的時候，我們有更多細節可以拿來套他的話！」

那個男人把用杯子指向愛麗絲，向他致意。

一個女生走過來，為愛麗絲點菜。

「我是服務生。」他指向吧檯背後牆壁斜上方的黑板，露出一個微笑。「我是賽爾維，我們講過話。」

「啊，是你。」

「是的。你想吃或喝些什麼呢？」

「那就……」

愛麗絲點完餐，注意力回到桌上。

「你是不是有點不自在？」隔壁的女人問。

「噢，我……」不是很想見到裝卸工人。不過，似乎不適合這麼說，再說他們看起來對愛麗絲也很友善。「我有點累。還有……我沒想到來的人這麼……多元？」這也是實話，他只聽說哈里想在值得紀念的重生之地慶祝「戒酒十個月」的人生里程碑，但沒聽說過會來這麼多這麼不同的人。人們的名字飄進他耳朵，又從另一隻飄出去。

對面的男人說：「他決定要獻唱給『每個人』，我們不小心答應了，按照字面，這表示他找越多人來就能唱越多首歌。」他說得有點不耐煩，不過此時愛麗絲可以感受到曷城警督在身側偷笑。「所以，他翻遍了記憶，想找出每個會答應出席以他為中心舉辦的活動的人，然後，他想說，」

「噢！我們為什麼不找愛麗絲呢？」火行者把話搶著說完。

「噢——。」

「好，那，」火行者坐下來。他坐在曷城警督另一邊，於是身體前傾，越過曷城警督問愛麗絲。「五十七分局最近怎麼樣？」

「 _很忙_ 。」他斟酌著。「工會……很有主見。」

結果那個靠在長桌桌緣上的男人說：「嗯……其實呢，那不是全工會人的希望。」

「不，那『的確是』，」工人姊妹的語氣很審慎。「不過我們會協助所有在吊人案出過力的警察。」他謹慎地推出一個具體結論：「所以以後你打電話來，待遇會提昇。」他只有說愛麗絲的待遇會提昇，但是，由於愛麗絲是五十七分局的窗口，也就是實際上負責工業港口的警局，亦即：實踐上絕大多數打去工會的 RCM 致電都會獲得相對以往的禮遇。至少可以期待幾個月內是這樣的。

這個女孩剛剛做了一個很了不起的承諾。

「你看，私人事務還是挺有幫助的？」火行者對曷城警督說。

「……。」曷城警督什麼也沒說。

「就像是在旅社大廳唱歌，有益同事情誼；玩桌遊，利於增進辦案技巧；其實在夜店跳舞——」

「好啦，好啦。」但是能讓曷城警督用這種「隨便」的態度「打發」，其實他們感情應該滿好的。愛麗絲心想。他的餐點上來了。現在他覺得開朗了起來。

「那麼，四十一分局現在如何？」

「 _超級忙_ 。」桌對面的男人翻了一個和他語氣相當的白眼。「加上為了讓今天可以準時下班，來參加這個 _派對_ ，前兩天加班到吐。」

「所以說警察需要工會，不是嗎？」其中一個工人大笑。

門再度被推開了，外頭已無雨聲。走進來一個大搖大擺的男孩、穿著復古的女孩，和普通而和善的女孩。

「加姆洛克之王凱旋歸來！」

「喔，更多豬玀。」

火行者指著自稱「加姆洛克之王」的男孩說：「那是坤諾，未來加姆洛克最屌的警探。他剛剛完成了他的第一個任務——說服骷髏頭辛迪參加同樂會。這爆炸難的。」

「確實很難，我現在要走了。」穿著復古的女孩耳尖地答道。但他雙手抱胸露出高傲帶點親近的鄙夷的笑容，正面面對著火行者。

「不要嘛辛迪，我知道你裡面有浩瀚而博大的靈魂。非常適合——唱歌。」

「是浩瀚而博大 _又神秘_ 的靈魂。我不會唱歌的。」

「那你可以——聽歌！」

「說真的，愛麗絲，你超漂亮。聲音美人也美。」火行者看起來是醉了，但今天應該是完全沒有酒的吧？連菜單上也沒有酒。所以他是個人來瘋。「你有沒有——」

「沒有，哈里。他沒有。」曷城警督轉身把愛麗絲擋在身後。「你的年紀都可以當他爸了，他沒有。」

「金，我知道你很疼愛麗絲，你會在上班時間直呼人家名字的同事就只有他了。但他都成年了，你這樣是保護慾過剩。」

「對，我就是一個無聊掃興老媽，很在意女兒跟老男人交往。」

「再說我只有三十歲！」

「你不是有兩倍的三十歲嗎？」

「老實說，我有。」愛麗絲想，加入這些玩笑跟調笑爭吵好像也不錯。「我有搭檔了。」

「我也有啊，我還有兩個。」

「不是，他是說『搭檔』，生活的搭檔。」

「什麼——」火行者看上去很失望。「你有嗎？真的嗎？」

「嗯……」

「他有。」

「那你介意再多來一個嗎？」

「他介意！」曷城警督回頭對愛麗絲叫道：「愛麗絲，不要跟他起鬨！」

「金——你這是在吃醋嗎——」

「金，老實說你下班之後有時候比較可愛，有時候比較討厭」有一瞬間，愛麗絲以為火行者要這麼說。

人們吃得差不多了，起身去和不同桌的人聊天。

火行者決定開始唱歌。他走向卡拉 OK 區。室內的燈光調暗了。

愛麗絲和曷城警督留在了原本的座位上，只是轉向舞台，背靠著桌緣。

「你在四十一分局怎麼樣呢？」

「還好。」曷城警督一手拿著飲料。「當然，不是所有人都喜歡我，不過……」

「你習慣了？」

「是啊。」只是身上的標籤多了一張「前五十七分局」。

「他們很快就會對你刮目相看的。」

「但我們小組的人已經接受我了，所以，應該沒事吧，其他的人就隨他們去了。」反正五十七分局也不是所有人都喜歡我。

「那五十七分局現在實際的狀況是怎樣？」

「工會接管了港口，他們對 RCM 的態度越來越……有自信，所以 RCM 要花比以前更多的力氣去進入工業港口上的事務，這並不容易。文書作業也增加了。」愛麗絲垂眼看他十指環握的果汁。「我們原本以為——像馬丁內斯這樣的地方，在四十一分局、五十七分局、工會跟公司，四個單位之間遊蕩的地方，是最困難的，因為誰都沒有完全的施力點。我是指 RCM 的勢力騰空一陣子之後，萬一要施力的話，會很難。工業港口轄區的狀況單純 _一些_ ，因為沒有四十一分局，沒有什麼推卸的空隙。」

「但是，野松公司離開之後，現在純粹是工會跟五十七分局的角力，所以……」

「可以說，整個工業港口都 _馬丁內斯化_ 了。」愛麗絲閉上眼。「我是指……在 RCM 警察變成義務警員的這方面。」

他又睜開眼睛，直望向擁抱麥克風的火行者。「我們並不期待管『太多』，也不打算跟工會正面衝突，但是，每當我們退讓一些，工會就會前進，所以如果我們不去進行『無謂的堅持』，去爭論一個事件到底歸工會還是歸五十七分局，那麼除了『這個事件』，『下個事件』也會歸工會。儘管無論爭論多久，『這個事件』都不可能歸五十七分局——他反正打從一開始就歸工會了。但五十七分局就是得花力氣去分配在……爭論上。」

「港口現在是工會的地方了。五十七分局不只是『沒有固定的施力點』，甚至還失去了幾乎所有潛在的施力點。」

真的很麻煩……

「……我很抱歉在這個節骨眼離開你們。」

「不會的，沒關係。」總是會有人離開，而生活還是要繼續。工作還是要做。

剛剛坐在桌子對面的男人走近，站在愛麗絲另一邊。他邀請他坐下。愛麗絲在腦中重播剛入座時收到名字的那小段時光。

「『讓．維克瑪』？」

男人點頭。想對了，太好了。「他們沒找你麻煩吧？」

「因為我在跟曷城警督說話嗎？」

「是啊，想說萬一那些混帳排擠你就太失禮了。」

「沒有。這裡視野很好。」愛麗絲笑，指向舞台。「而且我剛好剛剛也在想同樣的事情。」

「什麼？」

「你們要好好關照曷城警督哦。」

「喔，我們一定會好好欺負他。」

他們一起笑了。

「所以，說實話，五十七分局現在是怎樣？」維克瑪單刀直入地這麼問，隨後聽起來又有點不確定：「雖然那個比賽……確實是我們局贏了，不過你們後來就……老實說，我以為你們會找新的花招來 _推卸_ 馬丁內斯的案子，但沒有，你們基本就是 _消失_ 了，老實說讓人有點……擔心？滿不習慣的。」這就是死對頭有一天死了會覺得生命中缺了什麼嗎？其實馬丁內斯向來都很少人報案，五十七分局過去也不會很積極支援加姆洛克的任務，要察覺到五十七分局的消失，主要大概還是純靠感覺。

「我們沒空了。港口的事情處理不完。上頭改變了方針，馬丁內斯的事，要是來了一律速戰速決，不要投入人力在跟四十一分局吵架上。」愛麗絲苦笑了一下。「應該說，我們現在不想再找更多架來跟自己人吵了，就算吵得動也太累了。我們畢竟還指望……說不定情急的時候四十一分局能夠來支援呢。」

維克瑪貌似一時不知道該回答什麼好。他看起來不像是擅長處理突如其來示弱的人。他們就這樣注視著火行者在各種風格的歌曲中穿梭的身影。

「你是他的另外一個搭檔，對嗎？」

「啊——對啊，我是世界級天王巨星的迷你渺小衛星。」

「嗯，我想是雙星互繞吧。」

「一般來說搭檔其實都是這樣呀。」

室內很暗，但從維克瑪微妙的表情來看，是無聲地收下了他們的安撫。

「嗯——那，」維克瑪振作起來說。「你覺得我們有可能改善兩個局之間的關係嗎？也許我們可以再一次『共管』馬丁內斯，這一次是好的方面的共管。」

「你……你想這麼做嗎？」愛麗絲並不是不擅長接受好意的人，但認識才幾個小時的人主動提出「把重擔分給我們一點吧」還是讓他很驚訝。「這太麻煩了，對你們來說。」

「從比較大的格局來想，你們也不能說不是我的同事吧。」

「啊……那真是太感謝了。」然而，這麼好的同樂會氣氛，一點也不是推託潑冷水的好時機。況且這個提議此刻真的很誘人。並且也切合愛麗絲一直以來的希望。三個願望都滿足了。「局裡當時甚至有人反對曷城警督出馬，說因為這樣會『太無聊』。他們真是——太閒了。現在他們真的就後悔了，因為越來越難找台階下。」

「說真的，我覺得這是上頭該改善的問題，乾脆增設幾個局之類的，但上面不管的話我們也只能自力救濟吧。」現在維克瑪聽起來真的很可靠。這樣的人，當然不可能只是什麼迷你渺小衛星的吧。

火行者做了一個深呼吸。

「愛麗絲！」他喊。「你想聽哪種歌？」

「悲傷而有希望的歌，像是……從期末考死當中振作起來。」

他唱了 Leaving On A Jet Plane 。

這是最後一首。

「坦白說，愛麗絲，我當時在馬丁內斯的時候想說過，如果我破完案子還想當警察，那不如調去五十七分局算了，你跟金對我那——麼好，但四十一分局老是用冷屁股冰我的熱臉，還把我丟在這槍林彈雨中。」

「臭小子，你想再抄一遍你已經抄過三遍．你自己寫的悔過書嗎？」

「我知道你的意思是『我已經道歉三次了，你就不要再影射我了』。」火行者有點不知所措。「但是，我不是那個意思，我只是想……」

「很高興你現在看起來跟局裡人處得很好。」但愛麗絲覺得很可愛。

「但是，所以，我想說，嗯——你，要不要來呢？」

「『來』？去哪？」

「來四十一分局啊！」他說這話輕鬆自如得，彷彿挖角對他來說跟早餐喝一杯咖啡一樣，理所當然而且理當成功。

「為了你嗎？」

「為了我！」火行者看起來非常高興愛麗絲輕鬆地這樣反問。同時……似乎也有點驚訝愛麗絲會接話得這麼坦率，而被好意「砸傷」了。「還有為了——」他環視整個室內，似乎一時之間不確定要不要再加上一些別人來推波助瀾，或是分散焦點。

「嗯……」在這個氣氛下，說沒有盛情而欲納是騙人的。

「四十一分局不需要兩個通訊員的，火行者。」

「四十一分局需要很——多內勤——或者你也可以跑外勤啊！」

「這聽起來比較像是你想請愛麗絲幫你寫報告。」

「而我們不會花錢請人幫你寫你該自己寫的作業的。」

可是，少了曷城警督，五十七分局在這節骨眼算是忙得錦上添花了。真的要讓四十一分局把五十七分局整盤端走嗎？「但是，如果我離開五十七分局，局裡就得換個通訊員。」

「當然啦！交給他們煩惱就好啦！」

「這就表示，我剛剛才獲得的裝卸工會針對我個人授予的特權，會跟著我跑到四十一分局……我得待在五十七分局，才能把這個特權覆蓋到整個轄區。」他盡可能語調輕鬆地解釋。「而四十一分局除了馬丁內斯其實不需要這個特權。」這樣訴諸公益或許還不夠，得添上對火行者本人有好處的事。「還有，更換通訊員不只影響到我們局：到時候四十一分局打電話來，五十七分局可能就不會好好回答你們了。」那剛剛跟維克瑪討論的事情也泡湯了。說不定還會惡化，因為五十七分局一直被挖牆腳。而且……「所以我還是留在五十七分局比較好？」

他記得有時火行者在電話裡聽起來很 down，確實也偶而會惹得他不耐煩。但願這麼說不會使火行者覺得熱臉貼冷屁股。希望最後這個理由是足夠的。

……而且，也許他現在其實是想盡可能把對他友善的人聚集在身邊，這個招募是寂寞的表現。愛麗絲心想。沒必要這樣跟過去的，而且四十一分局超爆累。不管……四十一分局的工作可能會……稍微一點點地更加刺激有意思。而且……回應他人的寂寞可能會有不好的下場。要是有天他是純粹出於開心而挖角的話，再考慮吧？

「天哪！愛麗絲，你太高瞻遠矚了。」火行者聽起來真的很驚嘆。「好，那你就是我們放在五十七分局的 _眼線_ 了！這可是全瑞瓦肖最難的臥底任務！」

他很慶幸這步走對了，也很寬慰火行者現在好像更穩定地樂觀了一點。

「所以，你到底叫什麼名字呢，警探？」

「哈里！哈里．杜博阿。全名是哈里爾．杜博阿。四十一分局的雙重榮譽警督，我有兩個寶藏級搭檔跟一堆絕妙好同事。請多指教。」

「我是愛麗絲．德梅特里。五十七分局的通訊員 _，也是四十一分局的臥底_ 。」他向哈里伸出手。「很高興認識你。」

**Author's Note:**

> — 散會 —  
>   
> 讓 — 那麼，之後見了，德梅特里。  
> 愛麗絲 — 是的，先生。  
> 哈里 — 等等！愛麗絲現在真的是我們的人了嗎？  
> 讓 — 是啊。但他是直屬於我的。還是不會幫你寫報告。
> 
> (*) 北七，台語「白痴」。我還是很想讓他們說方言…
> 
> 有一件我非常介意的事情，襤褸飛旋的一號房跟二號房看起來是共用衛浴，但金在槍戰後說「請加爾特打開了連通的門」，也就是說在這之前二號房是沒有衛浴的嗎？？
> 
> 金的煙是栗子味…可愛。  
> 我試著在第一天不要跑步，但金還是嫌我一直跑步 ;(
> 
> 發現在讀警徽的時候有一個博學多聞中等檢定，似乎四十一分局有個姓德梅特里的人，這……他是愛麗絲的誰？
> 
> 實在不知道是不是剛好：金跟讓的半身像的背景是相反的，金是紅底的白圓圈，讓是藍與白底的黑方形。


End file.
